


You Said

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Pain, post death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: The silence was the loudest sound she'd ever heard.





	You Said

The room was overwhelmed with silence. That was what worried Emily the most, Spencer was many, many things, but silent was very rarely one of them. “Spencer…”

“Stop!” The single word was sharp, angry.

She recoiled away as if she’d been physically slapped.

“You said!” His eyes burned with emotions, like wells of angry and distress and…pain. “You said you loved me.”

“I did love you.” She answered too quickly, only realizing her mistake once it was out. “Do. I do love you.”

“I think you were correct the first time.”

“No.”

“I need you to leave, Emily.” Finally he moved, opening the door to allow her exit. “You will remain nothing but a ghost to me. You died. You died and couldn’t bother to mention to anyone why it might be important for me to be looped in.”

She tried to come up with something, some words to save them, but nothing seemed right, so she moved to the door, stopping in front of him. “I do love you Spencer, I will love you until my last breath.”

“You died, so your love died with you.” He didn’t meet her eyes, just waited until she stepped over the threshold before slamming the door shut.

Emily stood in the hall for a long time after, willing him to open the door again, hoping there was some sound from beyond to let her know there was hope. But all there was, was overwhelming silence.


End file.
